You Think You Know
by remoob1513
Summary: Something is wrong with Greg but no one knows what it is. What happens when the rest if the team finds out? Read and find out Chapter 9 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey remoob here, I know your all waiting on a few of my other stories but it has been super difficult. And I know your probably thinking 'Oh another excuse' but its not. I 've had to pack up and move before my house goes into foreclosure and that plus getting a transfer to a store that's 30 miles from where I'm living at the moment. I'm still not giving up on my other stories, there just taking longer than I wish, but they will be done. I do have a question for those loyal readers and reviewers. Do you think I should take off 'Welcome to the Family' and change it? And if so how?

You Think You Know 1/?

Disclaimer: I only own Greg's girlfriend…for now.

Rating: R

Summary: Something is wrong with Greg but no one knows what it is. What happens when Sara finds out and informs the rest of the group? Read and find out. (Summary may change)

--

Pushing aside the metal of his locker door, Greg pulled out his work shirt, before sitting down between the lockers. Looking to either side of him, he quickly shed the shirt from his back, cringing as it glid across the deep purple mark on his back. "Damn."

Shaking in pure agony, he gently replaced the old t-shirt with a new one. Taking a few deep breaths, he stood, his heart pounding wildly in his chest at the pain that still rocked his form.

"Hey G'man."

Turning to the older man, Greg nodded, trying to keep the pain inside from showing on his face. "Oh… hey Nicky."

Shuffling things from his hands to his locker, Nick chuckled softly. "Hey man, there's supposed to be a killer game on ESPN tonight, you wanna come over to my place and watch it?"

Shoving the rest of his dirty clothes into his locker, he sighed. "Sorry…cant."

"Damn…does Melanie have you on a leash or something?"

"Hey." Greg growled, clearly offended.

Shutting his locker door, Nick put up his hands. "Jeez…sorry…didn't mean to piss you off." Stepping up to the lab rat, he gave him a manly slap on the back. "See ya." Before stepping out of the room.

Watching his friend and co-worker step from the room, he burst into tears, his already sore back burning from the pain of his friends 'friendly' gesture. Opening his locker with a trembling hand, he pulled a pill bottle from the back, before opening and depositing three on his tongue. Swallowing them dry, he took a few deep breaths before grabbing his lab coat and leaving the room.

--

Stepping into the sterile lab, Sara smiled, seeing her favorite lab rat hard at work. "Hey Greggo, got a fresh one for you."

"Thanks." He mumbled, rubbing tiredly at his eyes, as they stayed trained on the work in front of him. "Just put it on the table and I'll get to it when I get to it." Hearing silence as opposed to the sound of plastic slamming on metal, he turned around, finding the brunette staring intently at him, he questioned. "What?"

Raising her investigative eyes, she stepped closer. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Greg shook his head, turning back to his work.

"You sure?"She pressed, taking a closer look at him. "Because…"

"Sara, I said I was fine. Get off my case." He growled, his breathing heavy, as he turned back to glare at her.

"Alright, fine, just don't come to me when there is something wrong with you."

Just before she angrily stomped from the room, she heard a faint 'I wont.' before completely leaving the room.

Shaking his head, Greg tried to let go of the fact that his only friends wouldn't help him if he were hurt. Turning to the clock, he shuddered at the realization that he'd be getting of soon…and that meant…another punishment. "No."

TBC…R&R, if you want more……


	2. Chapter 2

SO SO SO SO SORRY. I am so totally sorry, with the holidays and me on the search of the man of my dreams and work, its been hard to write but I hope this is well worth the wait and I hope to write some more soon, so keep a look out.

You Think You Know 2/?

Disclaimer: I only own Greg's girlfriend, Melanie

Rating: R

Summary: Something is wrong with Greg but no one knows what it is. What happens when Sara finds out and informs the rest of the group? Read and find out. (Summary may change)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why does Ecklie like to do this between shift meeting? I mean its not like we don't hear this from stuff from Griss, anyway." Nick whined, sliding into his chair in the conference room.

"Its because he likes to torture us." Warrick remarked, causing a few others in the room to chuckle.

"No…" Catherine contradicted, in her motherly tone. "…its because you don't listen the first time."

"Whatever." They both dismissed, turning to talk to one another.

The strawberry blonde shook her head as Sara walked up to the table.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Oh just two little boys acting like stubborn little brats."

"Hey!" Both boys screamed, causing everyone in the room to turn to them.

Turning his embarrassed gaze, Nick stuttered. "Sorry."

Before anyone could comment, Conrad Ecklie stepped into the room, announcing. "Alright, alright people, lets get this over with. We have all our cases taken care of except for one." Turning to the strawberry blonde, he raised a brow. "Catherine, I talked Gil, he would like you to take this case. "

Putting on a fake smile, Catherine begrudgingly sighed. "Alright Conrad."

"Okay, now that that is done, Johnson I need you to take a double. Sanders decided to call in sick."

"Greg called in sick?" Nick asked, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Yes. Now get to work and I'll see you all tomorrow." The supervisor sniped, before walking from the room.

"What's with the puzzled look Nicky?" Sara asked her friend, seeing the confused look in his eye, his hand scratching at the top of his head.

"Its just…I talked to him earlier…he sounded fine."

"Maybe it's a 24 hour bug." Warrick offered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe but whatever it is, its his problem. Now if we don't get going Grissom will be the one yelling at you next."

"Okay." Nick sighed, standing up and following the other two from the room. The only one left in the room was Sara, as she sat at the table, her mind wandering to the conversation from the day before. '_Stepping into the sterile lab, Sara smiled, seeing her favorite lab rat hard at work. "Hey Greggo, got a fresh one for you."_

"_Thanks." He mumbled, rubbing tiredly at his eyes, as they stayed trained on the work in front of him. "Just put it on the table and I'll get to it when I get to it." Hearing silence as opposed to the sound of plastic slamming on metal, he turned around, finding the brunette staring intently at him, he questioned. "What?"_

_Raising her investigative eyes, she stepped closer. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine." Greg shook his head, turning back to his work._

"_You sure?"She pressed, taking a closer look at him. "Because…"_

"_Sara, I said I was fine. Get off my case." He growled, his breathing heavy, as he turned back to glare at her._

"_Alright, fine, just don't come to me when there is something wrong with you."_

_Just before she angrily stomped from the room, she heard a faint 'I wont.' before completely leaving the room._

_Shaking his head, Greg tried to let go of the fact that his only friends wouldn't help him if he were hurt. Turning to the clock, he shuddered at the realization that he'd be getting off soon…and that meant…another punishment. "No." _

Biting her lip, worry evident in her body language, Sara stood. "Maybe I should check to see if he's alright."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm heading out." Greg stuttered nervously, pointing to the door.

"Okay baby." Melanie Ceff replied, lazily flipping through a magazine. Just as his hand reached the door, she barked. "Wait!"

Turning from the door, his whole body stiffened. "Yeah."

"You don't really have to work…." She whispered, coming up next to him, her hand pushing the slightly opened door closed. "…do you?"

Taking in a shaky breath, tears brimmed his eyes as he whimpered. "No."

"That's what I thought." She growled, pushing him roughly into the door. "What did I tell you about lying to me?" Hearing silence on his end, she hissed. "Answer me!"

"That if I did you would break out the belt."

"That's right." Pulling him roughly away from the door and throwing him on the couch. Moving to the closet she pulled out a long thin leather belt. "You know, Greg, honey, if you learned that its not good to lie to me then you wouldn't have to worry about this." She grinned, snapping the belt together a few times, making him shake in fear. "But no, you just have to be the bad boy. And you know what bad boys get?"

"Punished." Greg whispered, his eyes closing tight preparing for the first blow.

"That's right baby." Melanie grinned menacingly, rubbing a gentle hand across his chest before pulling back the other arm. Letting it go, the young man received the first lashing, causing him to scream in pain. "Punished."

TBC….R&R, if you want more….


	3. Chapter 3

You Think You Know 3/?

Disclaimer: I only own Greg's girlfriend, Melanie

Rating: R

Summary: Something is wrong with Greg but no one knows what it is. What happens when Sara finds out and informs the rest of the group? Read and find out. (Summary may change)

Pulling up to the modest town home, Sara stopped. "Its beautiful." She thought, getting her first real look at the place. It was neat, manicured lawn, almost like 1950's cookie cutter home.

Stepping out of the Denali, she slowly made her way up the short walk. Stopping at the large wooden door, she gave a short a knock. She ponder a few short seconds, wondering what she would see, Greg in one of his crazy Manson t-shirts coughing up a lung. Before she could realize this the door opened revealing someone was certainly not her friend and co worker. "Hi, umm im sorry I must have the wrong residence." The brunette politely apologized, about to step away.

"Who is it your looking for?" The red-head offered apologetically, an odd smirk on her face.

"Umm I don't know if you'd know him. Greg. Greg Sanders."

"Oh! Greg, yeah Greg lives here."

"He does? Can I speak to him please?"

Offering a light chuckle Melanie smiled. "Actually my little Greggy is indisposed right now. But ill tell him you stopped by." Greg hearing his name, let out a strangling groan.

Sara's ears peaked, "Is that him?"

"Yes that is, but he's really not up for company, so if you please." No other word was said as Melanie shut the door on the brunettes face.

There was definitely something odd going on in that house, and she was gonna find out.

"How many times have you gone over there when this weird chick was there?" Sara questioned for the thousandth time that night.

"You mean Greg's girlfriend? A few why?" Nick questioned rolling his eyes as he glared at the evidence through the microscope.

"Has she ever done anything weird when you were around her?"

Sighing roughly, the Texan turned to her. "Ok Sara what's goin on here?"

"I think something might be going on at Greg's and I think she might be a part of it."

"What? Sara that's insane Melanie couldn't hurt a fly."

"Nick, Greg was moaning…" She admonished, emotion etching every inch of her face.

"And he also called in sick."

"But…."

"Look Sara…" Nick growled in frustration, turning to look at her straight on. "…I can understand your worry for Greg but the only thing that's going on is that the guy is sick, that's it.

"But…."

"Just go back to work, do what you do best."

"I am Nick, I'm an investigator."

All he could do was shake. Just the mere sight of himself nearly made him sick. The lashing marks Melanie had endured on him the previous day were still bright and bloody. His body looked like a war zone, bruises and redness covered nearly every part of him. It was so bad he wondered how much longer he could hide it. Gently shrugging on a t-shirt, he reached for his pills on the counter. Extracting two he put them on his tongue, swallowing them dry once again he squared his shoulders. "Time for work." He whispered, his eyes drooping slightly, before he turned and walked from the room.

TBC…R&R…I know, I know its been so long since I updated but my life has gotten so messed up that I don't have a set place to stay every night but I finally finished. Hope you like!


	4. Chapter 4

You Think You Know 4/?

Disclaimer: I only own Greg's girlfriend, Melanie

Rating: R

Summary: Something is wrong with Greg but no one knows what it is. What happens when Sara finds out and informs the rest of the group? Read and find out. (Summary may change)

* * *

The following day:

She almost felt like a stalker, her car sitting perched a few houses down from where Greg, her eyes staring almost unblinkingly at the door waiting for some movement.

She didn't have to wait long before the bright blue door to 2427 E. Millard Ave opened, revealing a slightly skittish Greg, his eyes darting from one side of the neighborhood to the other as he moved to his silver four door Toyota Camry. Opening the driver's side door, he jumped into the car with haste, regretting it almost immediately as his back burned from rubbing up against the cars seat.

She was broken from her reverie as his car cleared the drive, the silver vehicle heading in the direction hers sat. For a split second as he passed she almost thought he caught a glimpse of her sitting there.

* * *

Greg's heart nearly shattered to pieces seeing the brunette stare at him from her vehicle, as he pulled away from home. Was this good? Bad? Did she know of the scars that littered his body? Had Melanie seen her? Would he receive more lashings if she had?

Questions continued to riddle his brain as he drove into work.

Pulling into the crime lab, he almost had a heart attack seeing Sara's car sitting in its usual space. Somehow she had beaten him here. Shaking off his fear, he quickly made it to the locker room. Changing his clothes in record time, he quickly made it into his lab.

He didn't dare try going into the break room, fearing that Sara would be there and try to confront him with whatever she might've seen.

Shaking his head he turned back to his table, pulling on a pair of gloves, he focused on the evidence bags in front of him.

* * *

Having not seen Greg for his usual coffee break before shift, Sara became worried, she had seen him depart from his home earlier that day. If he didn't make it to work, where could he have gone? She didn't want to think of all the negatives that came with that question.

Passing the DNA lab she was surprised to see him already hard at work. Stepping into the room she cleared her throat. "Hey Greg, can I talk you for a minute?"

"No I'm busy." He growled, in a monotone voice, his eyes not moving from his work.

"I don't care if your busy." Sara hissed back, stepping further into the room. "This is important."

"Look Sara…" He started, tossing a bag of evidence his hot plate before turning to her. "…I don't care what it is you think you saw or what might be in your head but forget about it." Seeing her mouth opening he shook his head. "Better yet let's forget about this all…you know go back to that ignorance thing you mentioned a while ago." Seeing her stunned look, he snickered lightly. "Now get the fuck out of my lab, some of us have work that needs to be done."

Still stunned Sara stood there for a minute before turning to start walking. "Fine then if you won't talk to me then you can talk to Grissom…or better yet Ecklie."

Hearing both those names come from her lips struck complete fear in him as he turned back to her. He couldn't lose this job. His work was the only solis from the pain and torture he received at home. "Sara wait."

Seeing the brunette turn to him he almost cried out in relief, til he saw her eyes go wide and scream his name. Then everything went black.

* * *

To say Sara was surprised by Greg's outburst would be an understatement. She had never seen him so worked up over something she thought to be so minor. Shaking her head, she huffed. "Fine, if you won't talk to me then you can talk to Grissom, or better yet Ecklie."

Letting out a huff, she turned on her heels. Walking out the door she was bound for her bosses, determined to find out what was wrong with her spiky haired colleague.

Before she could get too far, she heard her name being called. "Sara wait." Making her turn to him.

Just as she turned her eyes went wide seeing the ball of fire bursting out from behind him. "Greg!" She called, before turning and dropping to the floor. The heat from the fire ball rolling across her back. She could hear a scream over the sound of the flame before everything went silent .

Or atleast she thought it was silent until she lifted her head, the fire alarm sirens blaring loudly around her. Shaking off some of the shock and debris, Sara turned , her eyes going wide seeing the unconscious figure of her coworker lying face down on the DNA labs floor.

It was horrifying to say the least. Greg's body lay mangled on the floor, his lab coat torn to shreds, its normal sterile white fabric turning a deep crimson from the blood seeping the shrapnel wounds that covered the whole of his back. "OMG! Someone call an ambulance!"

Read and review…. Sorry this took so long. So much happened. Updates should be quicker though


	5. Chapter 5

You Think You Know 5/?

Disclaimer: I only own Greg's girlfriend…for now.

Rating: R

Summary: Something is wrong with Greg but no one knows what it is. What happens when Sara finds out and informs the rest of the group? Read and find out. (Summary may change)

* * *

Sara sat in the corner of the waiting room, her gaze drifting off as her mind played the scene over and over again in her head.

The explosion. Greg's body lifeless on the floor. She really thought he had died. The sirens. The deafening sound which gave her a headache even now. And finally the ambulance.

Somehow the whole team found out in record time. She could guess Hodges was to thank for that. And that's where they all sat waiting news on their friend.

"So I heard you and Greg had a fight." Nick stuttered as he sat down next to her, from his anxious pace.

"It wasn't a fight, I was trying to find out why he was acting the way he was when he left his place this morning."

"Why were you at his house Sara?" Grissom asked, a confused look etched across his features, as he set the book, he had been reading, down.

Watching all her coworkers gaze turn toward her, she sighed, looking down. "I was investigating."

"Investigating what?" Catherine asked, as confusion spread across the investigators faces.

Before Sara could respond however, a doctor by the name of Anthony Piers stepped into the room. "Family of Greg Sanders?"

"Were his coworkers, no ones been able to get a hold of his family." Grissom responded, standing up with the rest of his coworkers. "How is he?"

"I might need to sit down mister…?"

Shaking off his uncertainty, he stumbled. "Uhh Grissom. Gil Grissom."

"Okay Mr. Grissom…has Mr. Sanders been acting weird lately? Not feeling good?"

"No not that I've seen."

"He's been alittle skittish." Sara interrupted, before turning away.

Smiling in appreciation, Dr. Piers turned back to the rest of the group. "Anything else? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"I don't mean to be rude…" Nick intervened, this time, stepping closer to the young doctor. "…but what's with all the questions doc? I just wanna know if my friends okay."

"Well…" He started, seeing a name on the vest the older man wore, he finished. "Mr. Stokes, as well as the second and third degree burns and shrapnel wounds your friend endured in the explosion. We found other, more severe wounds that were trying to determine how he received them."

"What kind of wounds are we looking at doc?" Warrick asked, as shock slowly wore off the group.

"Heavily bruising across most of his body, deep lacerations over much of his back and chest. And burn marks not related to the explosion covering much of his chest."

"How old are they?" Grissom swallowed the lump that sat in his throat at the doctors words, his eyes wide.

"Quite a few are recent, within the last few days but I would say the older ones go as far back as a few months, maybe longer."

"Whoa." Pure shock glazed the strawberry blondes eyes as she shook her head. "How could we have missed this?"

"I knew it." Sara said out of nowhere, causing the group to turn to her, her head shaking in disgust. "I told you Nick. I knew something was going on in that house."

"What are you talking about Sara?" Grissom questioned, his eyebrows raising inquisitively.

Sighing the brunette bit her lip, her eyes turning downward. "That day Greg called in sick, I stopped by his house to see if he was okay. He'd been acting weird a few days before that. But anyway I got there rang the doorbell and his girlfriend answered the door, said he was 'indisposed." She used air quotes, mimicking what the dreadful woman said. "When she said that I heard Greg moan behind her. I thought maybe he was hurt or something but when I told Nick later that shift he said I was overreacting."

"He could of moaned from being sick." Nick interjected, a solemn look on his face.

"Well obviously he wasn't." The brunette snapped, before turning to Dr. Piers. "When can I see him?"

"Well we have him under very heavy sedation but I don't see why you all can't see him. Just keep in mind he's been through a lot so don't bombard him, he needs his rest."

"We know doctor."

* * *

The sight was horrifying to say the least. Greg lay on his side, a blanket covering his lower half, while his chest lay partially bared. Thin white gauze covered the worst of the damage but still showed the bruising and lacerations the doctor mentioned. His face looked pale and ashen, almost like he hadn't slept in months.

Biting her lip Sara tried to hold her tears back but was quickly losing that battle. "Oh my god."

"Alright people we should get back to work." Grissom said a few minutes later. "You can visit later."

"I'm not leaving."

"Sara…" Catherine started but was quickly cut off as the brunette shook her head, taking a seat next to the lab rats bed.

"No I'm gonna be here till he wakes up. You can tell Ecklie he can take it out of my vacation days."

Sighing in frustration, Grissom shook his head. "Fine but keep us informed if his condition changes." Shaking his head once more, he followed his team, leaving the brunette alone with the battered lab tech.

"Aww Greg." She stuttered, reaching for his hand, being careful of the I.V. that was stuck in it.

"No, don't." Greg whimpered in his sleep, moving uneasily on the hospital bed. "Stop please."

"Shh shh its ok." Sara whispered, coming closer to him. Running a gentle hand through his matted curls, she pressed a kiss to the top of his head, her hand squeezing his comfortingly. "You're okay, I'm not gonna leave you."

R&R…sorry about how long this took so long ive been dealing with a lot of bull.


	6. Chapter 6

You Think You Know 6/?

Disclaimer: I only own Greg's girlfriend…for now.

Rating: R

Summary: Something is wrong with Greg but no one knows what it is. What happens when Sara finds out and informs the rest of the group? Read and find out.

* * *

Groaning Greg's eyes fluttered open, the dull throb from the scars on his back, now feeling blinding hot and stinging. Needing to find his pills, only wanting to relieve the pain, feeling a new pain wrack his form.

"Don't move. I'll call the nurse."

Hearing the female voice, Greg jumped, trying to move back. Was Melanie gonna finish him off? She had told him that before. Give his coworkers a crime scene they'd never forget. The words still hung heavy in his mind as the doctor stepped in and Greg had his first real look around him. He was on his belly, in a hospital bed, the female voice that he heard was his long time crush Sara Sidle.

"Good to see you awake Mr. Sanders. How do you feel?"Dr. Piers asked, stepping up to the bed.

"Like…" Greg started, only to stop once more hearing the husk in his voice. Tossing a glance Sara's way he started once more. "Like I was pounded with a sledge hammer and my back is on fire."

"Well considering the explosion you were in, it's likely to feel more of that in the coming weeks. But what I'd like to speak to you, however, is about the other scars on your body."

Hearing that, Greg cringed his eyes closing in fear of the doctor and Sara seeing the truth in them. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Greg there are scars that have been there months." Sara stressed, pleading with younger man.

"I've been clumsy the past few months, that's it."

"Greg, you work in a lab, you can't afford to be clumsy." The brunette bit her lip, pure worry flowing through her as she realized this was worse than she thought.

"Well I have been, so get off my case okay." Her spikey haired colleague snapped turning away from them.

"Greg!"

"No Sara, I said get off my case, if you can't take that then you should get the hell out." He yelled at them before crying out as the fresh wounds opened slightly causing a more prominent burning sensation to sear through him.

"Miss I think it's time you leave." Dr. Piers stressed as Greg cried out once more.

Biting her lip Sara nodded, watching helplessly as her friend agonized in pain. "Alright but I'll be back tomorrow."

"Don't bother." The dirty blonde cringed, as another sharp pain stabbed at him, almost like that of a pregnant woman having contractions.

"I'll be back tomorrow." The brunette responded back more firmly, waiting those few moments before he acknowledged her before she left.

* * *

Stepping into the break room of the crime lab, Sara was surprised by the overwhelming aroma of Blue Hawaiian assaulting her nostrils. "I wonder who found the good stuff?"

"That would be Nick." Grissom offered, startling the woman slightly as he stepped in behind her.

"Greg won't be too happy to find his stash missing when he gets out of the hospital." Taking a long gulp, she closed her eyes, relieved as the aromatic brew quenched her parched throat.

"How is he?" The older man asked, taking a swig from his own mug.

Setting the mug down, she cringed recalling his pain. "He's in a lot of pain but every time I brought up the other scars the doctor told is about, he got defensive almost scared."

"Hmm maybe I should have Dr. Cane speak with him."

"The labs shrink?" She shook her head at even the thought of it. "…I don't think he's gonna like that Gris. He could barely talk to me, what makes you think he'll talk to a shrink?"

"We have to know what's going on with him."

"I get that. I wanna know too." Sighing, she took another long swig from her cup before setting it on the counter behind her. "I'll talk to him…I'll get him to talk."

"Okay…keep us up to date."

"I will."

* * *

Stepping into Desert Palms, Sara nodded to the nurses at the nurse's station before making her way to Greg's room. It was still early enough she knew they wouldn't kick her out. What she hoped for was that Greg wouldn't try to kick her out again. What she hadn't expected to find when she stepped into his room, was to find Greg thrashing around on the bed.

"No Melanie…please!" He cried out, his body shaking in what she could only guess was fear. "Please…that hurts…I'll be a good boy…"

Having heard enough, the brunette stalked up to the bed. Moving her hand gently to his side, she shook him gently, being careful not to hurt his wounds any more. "Greg?"

Jolting up Greg's eyes grew wide seeing the brunette before him. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Settling down in the chair beside his hospital bed, she couldn't help but notice his form begin to clench up. "Is Melanie your girlfriend?"

Biting his lip the tech let off a reluctant nod.

"Is she the one that gave you those scars?"

"I…" Shaking his head, his eyes went to the open door, his fear of Melanie coming out of nowhere, her threat to make him pay for tattling, still alarmingly fresh in his mind. "I can't."

Even having seen so many beating cases, she was surprised by his adamance to let it go. "But Greg, if Melanie or anyone else hurt you, we need to know."

"I can't."

R&R….I hope you like it


	7. Chapter 7

You Think You Know 7/?

Disclaimer: I only own Greg's girlfriend…for now.

Rating: R

Summary: Something is wrong with Greg but no one knows what it is. What happens when Sara finds out and informs the rest of the group? Read and find out.

After Greg's somewhat confession, Sara almost wanted to bolt from the room to call Brass and Grissom and have them take care of Greg's so-called girlfriend, but the look of sheer fear on the techs face had her thinking otherwise.

Now, she sat staring almost unmovingly at his fragile form, the fear of leaving his side taking over. A soft whimper from his lips jolted her from her reverie. "No…no…."

Jumping from her seat, she moved to his bedside. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she gently shook it. "Hey Greg…its okay…your fine."

Hearing her gentle voice and comforting words, his eyes fluttered open. "Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Would…would you lay with me?" His voice ladened with husk from his hours of sleep and strong pain meds.

"Uhhh…" Slightly stunned at his question, Sara nodded, stuttering. "Su…sure." Moving to sit on the side of the bed she felt his fragile body inch the other way. "No Greg, its okay, don't move."

Shaking his head, Greg hissed. "I asked you to lay with me, not fall on the floor." The searing pain from his move ate at him as he watched Sara settle in front of him, his arm subconsciously moving around her. "Thank you."

Feeling his chin slowly settle deeper into her shoulder, as he fell back into a deep slumber, she let out a sigh. "Your…welcome." Before slipping into a somewhat uncomfortable sleep herself.

Waking a few hours later, Sara found herself a bit delirious. Why was she in a hospital? And who was the warm body that held her so close, she could feel his soft breathe penetrating through the skin of her neck? Turning her head just slightly to the right, her eyes caught sight of her friend and colleague, Greg Sanders, and that's when it hit her.

The last few days. The lab explosion. The extra scars that littered Greg's body, that his 'witch' of a girlfriend did to him.

"Hey there sunshine." Nick's Texas drawl announced as he stepped into the room. Seeing her move to try and get up, he shook his head. "Don't get up. It's okay…you look comfortable anyway."

Blushing deeply, she stuttered. "What…what you doing here?"

"Wanted to see how he was doing…" Nodding to the still sleeping man next to her. "…and Grissom wanted to find out if he might've said who did this."

Biting her lip she couldn't help but ask. "You met Greg's girlfriend right? She didn't seem off to you?"

"No…just slightly over perky…but we've all had one of those. Why do you think she had something to do with this?" Nick slightly chuckled but stopped seeing the look on his friends face.

"Yeah…" She sighed, her gaze turning to Greg, his innocent face burrowing deeper into her shoulder. "…in not so many words yeah."

"Do Brass and Grissom know yet?"

Shaking her head with a slight fervor, she stumbled. "I…I was going to…but I couldn't leave him."

"It's alright Sara, I wouldn't either." Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gave it a friendly squeeze. "Why don't you get more sleep, I'll talk to Brass and Grissom. We'll get her Sara, she'll pay for doing this to Greg."

"Thanks Nick."

Smiling, the Texan shook his head, standing up. "No problem. Just take care of him. We need our Greggo back."

"I'll try my best." Sara smiled, watching as he walked out of the door. Turning back to Greg, she smiled once more seeing him crinkle his nose in his sleep.

The following day:

Groaning at the emptiness of her belly, Sara opened her eyes, almost jumping immediately seeing Greg's eyes staring back into hers. "Hi."

"Hi…sorry I asked you to lay with me."

"It's alright…" She started, a tired smile on her lips as she pressed her left hand to his cheek; not surprised to find it clammy and extremely warm after his ordeal. "It helped you calm down…you weren't thrashing around like before."

"It did help…thank you."

Stroking his cheek gently, she smiled once more. "Not a problem."

Like a moth to a flame, he leaned into her gentle touch. "You know Melanie's not like this, she only gets close when she…" He stopped, afraid that in finishing his sentence Melanie would find out and finish him. "Do they know? Does Grissom know?"

"By now yeah." Seeing the quizzical look come to his face, she added. "Nick came by to check on you last night."

"Oh."

Hearing the solemn tone in his voice, she shook her head. "What? We just wanna get the person that did this."

"Yeah, but the whole lab will know and I'll be known as the lab tech that let his girlfriend beat him up."

Shaking her head, Sara sat up, slightly pulling from his embrace. "Greg there's no reason to be ashamed, this happens all the time."

"Not to me it doesn't. I'm supposed to be the one to take care of her. Not have her take care of me." He emphasized his last few words, pointing to himself.

"Greg, there's no way you would of known she'd do this…"

Ignoring her comments, he shook his head, burrowing his face into her belly. "I'm so stupid…such an idiot."

She hadn't realized he had been crying til about an hour later, after he had long since passed out, did she feel her tee, soaked and sweaty from his tears. Shaking her head, she ran a hand through his matted curls. "It's okay Greg, we'll get her. I promise." Any thoughts of food that she had went out the window as she held him closer.

R&R…..sorry this has taken so long. I was having trouble writing working up a storm and finding out now that im pregnant again


	8. Chapter 8

You Think You Know 8/?

Disclaimer: I only own Greg's girlfriend…for now.

Rating: R

Summary: Something is wrong with Greg but no one knows what it is. What happens when Sara finds out and informs the rest of the group? Read and find out.

* * *

It had been a week since Greg's accident. Melanie Ceff, Greg's supposive girlfriend and cause of his more extensive wounds was nowhere to be found, almost as if she had disappeared off the face of the earth.

In that whole week Sara barely left his side, only to momentarily leave to take a shower and don a new pair of clothes, then straight back to the hospital. Today, however was discharge day. And even though Greg was nowhere near healed, the hospital had to release him. So Sara, with great fear of Melanie returning to finish the job on Greg, pleaded with him till he agreed to come home with her.

"Sara I'm not a complete involet." Greg lightly chuckled, watching as Sara tucked her bed spread around his fragile form.

Blushing slightly, the brunette stuttered, straightening up. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I just hate feeling like I can't do anything myself."

"Well the doctor said you had to take it really easy. He doesn't want you to irritate the scars more than you have to."

"Well it's not like I'm asking you to give me a sponge bath Sara." Seeing her cheeks turn a bright pink, he added. "…just for alittle breathing room."

Feeling slightly hurt Sara just shrugged her shoulders. "Okay…well if you need anything I'll be out in the living room."

"Wait Sara…" He stuttered, reaching for her arm as she made move to leave. "I didn't mean it like that…I want you here…I just don't want this bed to feel like a coffin."

"Well…how about I make us something to eat, then we can watch a movie or some T.V."

"Forensic Files?"

"Haha…no I was actually thinking of letting you choose."

"Well I'm honored Ms. Sidle." He snickered, sending a smile her way, which in turn caused a smile to break out on her lips.

"It's nice to have you back Mr. Sanders."

Since taking up Sara's offer to stay with her, Greg felt as though it would be weird considering how their last few encounters had been before the explosion, but to his surprise their time together had been anything but.

"Alright what else do you want to watch?" Sara asked as she turned down the ending crdits of the X-Men movie they just finished.

Letting out a big yawn, Greg shook his head. "I don't know, I'm getting kind of tired. But you can watch whatever you want though."

"No…that's alright I'm getting kind of tired…" She let out a large yawn herself before turning over to fix her pillow, only to find herself face to face with the younger man, her heart beating out of control. "…myself."

Feeling slightly overwhelmed, Greg stuttered. "Maybe we should…" He stopped feeling as Sara pressed her lips into his.

Although the urge to lean in and give in to what he wanted for so long but the thought of getting hurt again, physically, had him pulling back. "Wait…Sara."

Pulling back, Sara stuttered. "Oh god…Greg…I'm sorry…I."

"It's okay…it happens."

* * *

"It doesn't just happen Greg, especially not with Sara. She's not exactly Ms. Spontaneity." Nick chuckled as he helped ease the younger man back in the car, after his check up with the doctor.

"But why would she suddenly want me?" Greg remarked, a sad look on his face. "I'm not strong…maybe it was pity?"

Settling into the driver's seat, Nick shook his head, his words coming out in pure conviction. "Greg...you are very strong."

"No…" The younger man started till the Texan cut him off.

"You are. Melanie may have hurt you but she hasn't brought you to your knees. And we both know Sara would never hurt you."

"Maybe…I just feel like I'm damaged goods, that no other girl will want me…thanks to Melanie."

"Obviously not…otherwise Sara wouldn't of kissed you."

* * *

"God I'm such an idiot." Sara chided herself for the thousandth time that night.

"Why did you do it?" Catherine questioned, raising her investigative eye.

"I don't know…he was just sitting there all sweet and vulnerable." Shrugging her shoulders, the brunette bit her lip. "And I wanted to chase away any lingering pain that that stupid bitch Melanie left in her wake." Turning to the strawberry blonde, she harshly added. "Have you heard anything on that psycho?"

"No, Brass is still trying to track her down."

Growling in frustration, she slammed her locker shut. "God, I swear when I get a hold of that …"

"You sure you don't have feelings for Greg?" Catherine rhetorically asked, watching as the brunettes cheeks burned a bright crimson.

"Maybe…" Turning her gaze to the floor, she stuttered. "Maybe I do."

"Well how does that make you feel?"

"Nervous…and scared."

"Well think about what Greg's already been through. How do you think he's feeling about this situation?"

"He's probably terrified."

"Then if you really like him, then you need to show him, every day, that you won't be like Melanie. Prove to him that all he needs to do is trust you and everything should be fine."

"Alright."

* * *

Opening the door, Greg peered right to left, finding the room empty, he hobbled to the couch. Settling down on the soft material, he let out a sigh.

"You know…I'm not gonna bite." Sara stuttered, stepping into the room, her lip between her teeth.

"Jeez Sara…don't scare me like that." He jumped, putting a hand to his chest, the fear that Melanie literally beat into him, momentarily coming back full force.

Letting out a soft chuckle, she shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry…look Greg I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night."

"It's okay Sara…really."

"No…I want you to know a few things."

Leaning back, Greg let out a breathe, Sara's impending words scaring him slightly. "Okay."

"When I kissed you yesterday…it was out of nowhere and I probably shouldn't of done it, especially with everything going on. But I can tell you I liked it, and maybe sometime down the road…maybe you and I can go on a date?"

"…."

R&R… I know I'm evil but keep with me and you will be rewarded with another amazing chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

You Think You Know 9/?

Disclaimer: I only own Greg's girlfriend…for now.

Rating: R

Summary: Something is wrong with Greg but no one knows what it is. What happens when Sara finds out and informs the rest of the group? Read and find out. (Summary may change)

* * *

Greg felt like he had been smacked with a metal pole. "Wow…Sara. If this were a year ago, I'd say yes. But after everything that has happened…I'm not ready…and I don't know when I will. "

Feeling her heart break slightly at his words, she nodded. It's what she expected. "Okay."

Feeling slightly deflated, he just shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"No Greg it's okay. We need to find Melanie and get you better anyway."

"Sara…" The need to make sure she's okay overwhelming him.

"It's fine. Look I'm gonna head into the lab and see if they have any news. Will you be okay here alone?"

"Yeah…I'm alright."

"You have my cell, don't hesitate to call." Sara stuttered, as she checked her pockets for her watch, wallet and keys.

"I won't…now go." Greg chuckled, his mood slightly lifted as he turned to the T.V. in front of him.

* * *

Feeling slightly depressed Sara stumbled into the lab, the exhaustion of the past few weeks wearing on her. Bypassing Judy, she cut to the break room. Pouring herself a much needed cup of coffee, she sighed, leaning against the counter.

"What are you doing here?" Catherine asked, stepping into the break room.

"I had to get out of there…" Trying to shake off her stupidity, she added. "He rejected me. Said he couldn't do it now. God I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid Sara…he's just going through a lot right now."

And once again the terror and anguish in Greg's eyes, flashed in her mind making her shake her head. "I'm so stupid."

"You're not."

Catherine was about to add more to comfort the brunette when their boss stepped into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I…uhh came in to check on Greg's case." 'And to get away from Greg and her stupidity.' She added in her head.

"Well you need to get back there now."

"Gil, what's going on?" The strawberry blonde spoke up before Sara could.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Grissom grunted. "I got a call from Brass. He got an anonymous tip about an hour ago. Melanie is in the area and she's out for revenge."

"But…but she doesn't know where I live…" Shaking her head, Sara heart pounded in her ears. "…she couldn't."

"Well let's head over there then…"

Nodding in agreement at Catherine's words, the supervisor picked up his phone. "I'll call Brass and have him meet us there."

Sara was in a whirlwind, just hearing the words around her made her heart lurch in her chest. There's no way Melanie knew where she lived. She couldn't have.

Shutting his phone, Grissom nodded toward the door. "Let's go."

* * *

Brass' men cleared her home within seconds of their arrival. The room where Greg lay was empty. The comforter on the bed lay half on the floor and the younger man was nowhere to be found. A call to his cell phone confirmed all their worst fears. Melanie had taken Greg.

* * *

"Good morning sweetie."

The sound of that light voice, sent a cold shiver down Greg's spine as he slowly opened his eyes. The once red-head, now blonde Melanie Ceff stood before him, a menacing smile at her lips.

"Oh how I missed you Gregory."

Seeing her sinister smirk made him nauseous, the bile rising in his throat. It was only then that he took in his surroundings.

The whole of the room lay dark and barren with an exception of a light in the far corner of the room. He lay naked on a bed in the center of the room, his arms and legs tied to the posts of a wooden bed frame. "So this is it huh?...you're gonna…" His throat suddenly felt dry, he hoped this day would never come. "…you're gonna kill me?"

Seeing the tears in his eyes made her snicker. "Oh Gregory that wasn't the plan..." She snarled, pulling out her favorite leather belt and snapping it a few times, causing his eyes to bulge in fear. "…until you got your little friends involved." Easing the belt onto his bare thigh, she let it teasingly dance across his naked body. Laughing at his sudden flinch, she pulled it back adding. "Oh and Greg….my names not really Melanie."

Hearing that, Greg closed his eyes, the realization that he played pawn in her little game hitting him full force. "Do it." He whispered, turning away from her, surrendering to her as she pulled the belt back once more to start his punishment.

"Good boy." She sneered, letting the belt come forward and give him his first lashing.

His screams of agony echoed through the room, the only response besides the woman's heinous guffaw and the ominous flashing light in the corner of the room.

R&R…. thank you Maarathedark for the beta… hope you all like it!


End file.
